


12 Days of Christmas

by MundaneTeen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Chairman Meow approves, Christmas, Creating Tags For Fun, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mundanes Are Like Ants, POV Magnus Bane, Party, Protective Magnus, Ragnor Is so Done With Everyone, Raphael is a Little Shit, Scared Of His Wife Robert Lightwood, Top Alec Lightwood, Virgin Shadowhunter Energy, malec first meeting, okay im done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneTeen/pseuds/MundaneTeen
Summary: Magnus Bane finds little interest in the whole idea of Christmas. Enter Alec Lightwood, a shadowhunter who Magnus meets at a his 1st of December Christmas Party and Alec happens to love Christmas. Alec makes it his mission to change Magnus' mind in the 12 Days that he is living with him.~Preview~Alec pulled away and sat up properly with his legs still on either side of Magnus’ waist. He tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy and it made Magnus swoon on the inside.“Wait what?” Alec asked.“Nothing. I’m just not a fan of the whole Christmas thing,” Magnus shrugged.“You’re one of those people. I made out with a… with a,”“A what, Alexander? I’m sure that pretty mouth can come out with words”“A Scrooge,” Alec gasped.~End~Also known as the Malec Christmas Song based fic that no one asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting updates every other day to enure the last chapter is on Christmas Day. Boomark the fic to make sure you don't miss a day. Happy first December! The italics are our favourite warlock's thoughts ;)

Magnus P.O.V

“God rest ye merry gentlemen...”

_Oh no._

_No no no._

_It was ONLY the first of December. Why?_

_It was 9 o’clock at night. Do they NOT have other things to do?_

_Dear sweet Ryan Gosling, was that a kid with them as well?_

Magnus mentally face palmed as he considered turning around and running to his house for cover; damn this time of year. He swears it was only February two days ago, I guess time flies when you’re immortal he thought bitterly. He was getting sick of the same old thing 24/7, 365 days of the year. Every little thing seemed to annoy him lately even something as little as someone breathing seemed to set him off.  He was stuck in a never-ending funk. That’s right ladies and gentlemen, Magnus Bane the high, freewheeling bisexual warlock was in a funk. Most days he wanted to curl up in his bed and drift back to sleep as soon as he cracked one eye open the morning.

_Oh dear_

_Magnus had become..._

_He had become..._

_Ragnor._

Magnus shook his head which caused random sparkles of glitter to fall from his hair and onto the snow-covered pavement. Since when did Magnus Bane ever want to stay in and not go out? He was becoming more of an introvert everyday and he did not like it one bit. Magnus couldn’t turn into those warlocks who, after many years, lost all interest in life. No Magnus Bane was not going to be that person. He was going to be enthusiastic and positive and –

“Let nothing you dismay,”

_Goodness gracious there was nothing positive about that note. Ouch_

 He groaned internally as he approached the group of people singing, oh wait sorry he meant to say _attempting_ to sing, Christmas carols. It was so hard to be positive at a time of year he hated with such a passion. His disinterest in the holiday must have shown on his face as the group of singers suddenly came to a stop.

“For the Lord our fath-”

He watched as the group quietened down and tried to control their excited smiles into a neutral expression so that they would do nothing further to upset the man who stood before them wearing a frown on his face and casting daggers in their direction. He watched as the smallest in the group began to whimper. Something caught Magnus’ eye, it was a sign that was being held in the child’s hand.

_12 Days of Christmas Carol Challenge. All proceeds to go to the homeless._

He placed his hand in his pocket in order to get his magic to provide him a $20 bill that he could place in the bucket that had escaped his attention previously. As he dropped the sum of money in the bucket, smiles erupted on the faces of the group. They didn’t seem surprised that Magnus was just giving away that amount of money so offhandedly; an elderly woman even gave him a once over and proceeded to give him a knowing look. Magnus slowly lifted his mouth into an apologetic smile and continued walking towards his destination which is where you might ask; a party. Seeing as how he had been down in the dumps lately, Magnus thought the perfect thing to cheer him up would be throwing a party and since he knew how much other people enjoyed Christmas he made it the theme of the party. He only did it because he wanted to make sure the party to be successful and a successful party meant a successfully distracted Magnus. The colour scheme was black, red and gold. He himself was wearing a black tailored suit with a red vest, a golden ear cuff and had put a red streak in his hair to make it flashy. He obviously didn’t leave the apartment without killer makeup including eyeliner and a highlight that could blind the Gods.

“Magnus! Sweet party bro,” exclaimed a drunken teenage wolf as he reached the doors of Pandemonium.

“Thank you…bro,” Magnus replied in a monotone voice.

Magnus swung the door open and stepped into the sanctuary that was his club. A sense of belonging immediately caused him to smile. It was then that he noticed how cold he was. Being the high warlock and everything, you would think that he would have created a portal but he needed the walk to clear his head. He glanced at the crowd of people on the dance floor, heard the music thumping around the room, felt the heat enveloping him but he still felt empty. Magnus sighed dejectedly and made his way over to the VIP box. He smiled at the people who greeted him on the way there and felt a pang of hurt that no one could see the smile for truly what it was; fake. His true friends, as limited as they are that he could count them on one hand, would have called it for the bullshit it was.

_Damn. I need a fucking drink._

Magnus made his way over to the bar and signalled the bartender to fix his favourite drink. He eyed the woman behind the bar, she was beautiful yes but he felt nothing. He had eyed every woman and man in the club but still nothing. He picked up the drink that had been placed in front of him and he downed it in a blink then placed it down with a thud.

“I’m glad someone is having a bad day like me,” a person voiced.

Magnus whipped his head round to utter obscenities about how the person had not fucking idea how he was feeling and that if he was looking for a drinking buddy that could relate to his problems he could fuck off. Magnus opened his mouth and stopped short when he saw the beautiful specimen sitting before him.

_Merry. Fucking. Christmas. To me._

_Wow._

_Dark hair and green eyes._

_My favourite combination._

Magnus almost whimpered as he took in the rest of the man’s appearance. Granted he was wearing a lot of black clothes that didn’t fit the formal attire required and he was sure if he squinted he could see some holes. Magnus glanced at the man’s neck.

_Runes have never looked so good._

_Is it even legal to make runes look that good?_

_Cause the man in front of me needs to be arrested by me. I’d take care of him._

Magnus couldn’t believe it. He was attracted to a shadowhunter; a Nephilim. He could almost hear Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael cackling as they fell over themselves trying to regain their breath. He was never going to live this down.

“Um are you okay,” the green-eyed man said nervously.

“Yeah, yeah totally fine. Are you new around here? I’ve never seen you around before,”

“Um no. I mean yes. I mean I’m not new to New York but I am new to this club. You don’t know who I am but you probably know my siblings, Jace and Isabelle? Yeah, they come here frequently. They’re actually the ones who told me about this club and” the man rambled as Magnus watched him with an amused smirk.

“I’m going to stop you right there. Mostly because I don’t want you to faint from the lack of oxygen” Magnus laughed softly “Ah and yes dear Isabelle and Justin was it? I have seen them around here from time to time,”

“Yeah it’s because they’re obsessed with this Magnus Bane guy who organises the parties and honestly I don’t understand the excitement you know what I mean? They act as though the guy shits gold” the man hummed.

“Oh, I’m sure he could. If he tried hard enough,” Magnus laughed out loud as he took no offence then something dawned on him “Wait, you said Isabelle was your sister. That makes you a Lightwood,”

“Alec Lightwood. That’s me,” Alec grinned toothily.

_Ah shit._

_Not only am I attracted to a shadowhunter_

_I’m attracted to a Lightwood._

_I’m SO not going to hear the end of this._

“The other Lightwood. Heir to the throne. Follows the rules. Golden boy. So why, pray tell, is the oh so obedient Alec Lightwood in a downworlder club? How scandalous. Has he gone off the rails like the other siblings?” Magnus questioned in a teasing tone.

“Not the heir anymore. So, I do what I want,” Alec swayed as he remembered the reason why he was drowning his sorrows in the first place.

“What happened?” Magnus asked with interest and concern.

“What? You expect me to reveal my secrets to someone who’s name I don’t know and in a club where just anyone can hear?” Alec tsked.

“Magnus Bane. The object of your sibling’s obsession. Very skilled in the arts of shitting gold” Magnus smiled.

He watched as the shadowhunter choked on his saliva. A red blush began to creep its way from his neck to his cheeks. Alec’s mouth opened and closed as he tried to find words to reply to what Magnus had just said. Magnus took pleasure in the dumbfounded expression on the face in front of him one more time before he took pity on the poor boy.

“Don’t worry Alexander.  I took no offence,” He chuckled.

“If it’s any consolation, you’re as beautiful as they description you to be,” Alec stuttered

_He called me beautiful._

Magnus felt disgusted at how Alec had reduced him to a blushing teenage school boy in the limited amount of time they had spent together. Magnus looked around the club and realised he had started to feel something after speaking to Alec. He wanted to continue speaking to Alec but knew he would get no where if they stayed here.

“So how about we go back to my apartment and you can tell me all about what happened darling,” Magnus winked.

Once again, Magnus seemed to have reduced the shadowhunter to a stuttering mess.

“I er I just, I can’t.. I don’t,” Alec started.

Magnus realised the error in his words. From Alexander’s point of view, his offer must have seemed very sexual however all Magnus wanted was some good company.

“Alexander you’re mistaken. I’m not inviting you to my apartment to have sex with you,” At the word sex, Magnus watched as the shadowhunters blush returned with a vengeance. Interesting “I just want to continue having a conversation with some one who is having a bad day like myself. I promise, I can keep my hands to myself no matter how delicious you are looking tonight”

Alexander’s blush seemed to darken and Magnus realised what a shame it was that Alec didn’t know how beautiful he was. Magnus was almost enticed by it. It was so unlike his siblings who were beautiful and were so aware of it.

_What a crime it is that the boy has never been showered in compliments_

_I intend to do so for the rest of our evening together_

_That blush is absolutely mesmerising_

Alec nodded at Magnus’ suggestion and moved with him to make their way out of the club

 **ⓜⓔⓡⓡⓨ** **©** **ⓗⓡⓘⓢⓣⓜⓐⓢ**

“So, you mean to tell me that Maryse threw you out of the institute because you were gay?” Magnus said with a disgusted tone.

“Yup” Alec muttered.

They were currently sitting on Magnus’ bed watching an episode of Project Runway while sipping what ever drinks Magnus made appear out of thin air. Magnus revelled in the sheer awe struck look that made its way onto Alec’s face whenever he did it. 

“I came out today and apparently, it was bad timing because it was the same day my mother received a letter from the Clave stating that they were doing an Institute check and were sending a Lydia Branwell to assess the New York Institute. I told Maryse before she told me the news and she panicked and told me to, and I quote, get out her institute until I stop having childish and rebellious feelings that could fracture The Lightwood image” Alec snorted.

“So, she told you told to stop being gay and then you come back to the institute,” Magnus exclaimed.

“Pretty much. She said if not then I should stay clear of the institute until inspection is over,”

“When is it over?”

“In 12 days’ time,”

“Where are you going to stay?”

“I don’t know and I don’t think she cares really. I think she’s actually expecting me to return tonight having changed my ways. I’m probably going to have to return and pretend not be who I am which is something I don’t want to do” Alec sighed.

“You’re welcome to stay here if you wish. I have a spare bedroom that you would be able to use,”

“Really? I’m a stranger and I couldn’t ask you to do that,”

“Alec, honestly, I wouldn’t have asked if I hadn’t meant it. Besides I think having another person around will help stop the bad days,” Magnus’ heart warmed at the sight of Alec’s sheepish grateful smile. “People like Maryse and the Clave piss me off,”

“Why? As if you have to deal with this crap,” Alec snorted as he took a drink.

“I have been where you are so, I have had my fair share of experience with ignorant-” Magnus began before Alec interrupted him

“Wait but I saw you checking out the _female_ bartender earlier,”

“I’m a freewheeling bisexual darling,”

“So, you also like men?”

“Yes,”

“Thank fuck because...” Alec said as he grabbed the collar of Magnus’ shirt and kissed him with everything in his power.

_Oh shit._

_Damn that feels good._

_Shit. Alec._

Alec had pushed Magnus back on the bed and placed his legs on either side of his waist as he pressed his weight on top of Magnus. Magnus moaned because damn it had been a long time. They pulled apart with both of them breathing heavily.

“You don’t know how long I have wanted to do that for,” Alec grinned shyly.

“I think I have an idea. I may not like this time of year but I’m thankful a Christmas party gave me you,” Magnus smirked.

Alec pulled away and sat up properly with his legs still on either side of Magnus’ waist. He tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy and it made Magnus swoon on the inside.

“Wait what?” Alec asked.

“Nothing. I’m just not a fan of the whole Christmas thing,” Magnus shrugged.

“You’re one of those people. I made out with a… with a,”

“A what, Alexander? I’m sure that pretty mouth can come out with words”

“A Scrooge,” Alec gasped. “I don’t think this continue unless...”

“Unless what,”

“I’m going to make you like Christmas”

“I’d like to see you try,” Magnus challenged.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if you read this in the first hour that it was posted as there have been a number of technical difficulties that may have made the reading experience unenjoyable. I have been made aware of them and I have fixed them. Hopefully it's up to a better reading standard. Drop me a 'yes' if I should continue the story and if you have things you would like to see. If I use your idea I will gift the chapter to you. 
> 
> All errors are mine. I do apologise.


End file.
